Mystic Academy
by YashaLoves69
Summary: Inuyasha meets Naruto, InuKag, SessRin,SanMir,ItachiOC, NarHin,SasSak.............Have to read the story to find out what happens


**Chapter 1**

At Mystic Academy not only do humans attend the school, Demons, demon slayers, Monks, Mikos and Ninjas. Now at this academy the people that you hang out with are usually the ones that are the same race as you are. For example if you are a Demon you would hang out with your fellow demons.

But in this school there are a group of students that not only have humans but every other race that is in the school. The three oldest students who are seniors are an Inu-youkai that goes by the name of Sesshomaru Takakashi. He's the oldest of everyone in the group, he's 23 years of age, and he's dating one of the younger girls in the group. The next oldest of the group is Jounin level Ninja he goes by the name of Itachi Uchiha, he's a year younger than Sesshomaru making him 22 years older. Itachi is dating our next oldest student in the group. Like Itachi she's a Jounin level Ninja, and she goes by the name Taylor Shinwa, she's a year younger than Itachi making her 21 years of age.

The next age group are the sophomores First there is a perverted monk that goes by the name of Miroku Houshi, and he's 20 years of age, and is Taylor's younger cousin. Next is Mirokus Best friend and Sesshomarus younger half brother, an Inu-Hanyou named Inuyasha. Like Miroku he's 20 years old. He's dating one of the younger members of the group.

The Last group of students are the juniors two of three of the juniors are 19 years old, while one is 18. First is Chuunin level Ninja named Rin Shinwa, she's Taylor's younger sister, and she is Sesshomarus girlfriend. After Rin there's a Miko by the name of Kagome Higurashi, she's Taylor and Rins younger half sister, she's dating Sesshomarus brother Inuyasha and is the 18 year. Last but not least is a Demon slayer by the name of Sango Slayer, and she's Kagome Best friend, and she is dating Miroku.

Now what people don't realise about Taylor and Rin is the fact that they are not human, and in fact full fledge fox demons. Their father was now other than the nine tail fox that attacked the village all those years ago. Taylor looks like her father while Rin looks like their mother, but if you were to look at the two of them together you could tell that they related, and that they are sisters. Taylor has long crimson red hair, and bright green inhuman eyes, and following behind her are nine crimson red tails. Rin has long Golden red hair, and green eyes, and following behind her are only two wine tails. The two girls are sisters with Kagome threw their father. Their father meet Kagomes mother after their mother was killed while she was on a mission in the land of wind; she was killed while protecting a young family from the enemy's swords. It was just over 5 months after their mother died that he meet Kagomes mother. Now Kagome looks more like her human mother that she does her demon father, she has long black hair with bright aqua eyes, and on top of her head are two crimson red fox ears.

Taylor and Itachi have been dating for the last six years and they are planning to mate and get married in the next two after they finish the academy. Rin and Sesshomaru have been dating for the last four years and plan to mate and marry in the next three years. Kagome and Sesshomaru haven't been dating as long as her sisters have, but she been dating him for the last year and a half, and also are planning to mate in the next few years. Sango and Miroku are the newest couple and they don't have plans yet to marry but everyone knows that they will in the next couple of years.

Well, i guess thats all i need to inform you on right now, so i will so start to write my life story on how i became the first female fox hokage, and married with four children of my own, and Itachi and his brother became friends. so for now i say good bye, and i will write again.

well please tell me what you think, please be kind this story idea just came to me and i hope you like it

please review...


End file.
